It all started in cooking class
by Dropkick Sunday
Summary: Moving from place to place because your parents think that is what is best, is wrong. I have no control over my life,however; and throwing some sort of tantrum over why I feel this way would never solve anything. So onward to my new school, my new life, and new love interests. Journal I hope all of my entries find you well, because this school year I am going to need your help.


Author Notice-

Hello every one, I wanted to say that everything is going swell. Ha ha, I am working on writing this new one here. I hope everyone likes it as much as I like their writings. Now this one is completely different as it is Yaoi, so please keep in mind that if you dislike yaoi (or even this pairing) at all then please leave and do not come back )I would never bash someone elses work as such and expect the same courtesy. Now if you genrally dislike it, let me know so that I can work on it to make it better. I would extend constructive criticism to you as well. Now this story will be relayed in a similar fashion to my other story. Only it will be only between the two main characters, Sasuke and Naruto, so please let me know what you think. And those that have read my other story I will be psting 2 more chppies by the end of the week. Thank you. Please post wheather or not you like this story and if you do then please review to tell me wheather to continue or not. I am hoping for 3 reviews, but even if I only get one I will post another chappie! Thanks again!

With much love, hugs, and butterflies,

Dropkick Sunday

Naruto POV

Chapter 1

Around the world

I am that kid, the one always chosen last to play any games, I am not really good at it; but you can catch me on any day of the week on the side drawing in my sketch book. The gym teachers do not even like me doing any of that stuff that they have plastered all over the place. Dodgeball, base ball, football, and all other completely sporty games they don't like me playing. I am just not good at them. At one point I ended up playing vollyball because some jerk picked me to play, knowing I was no good and I hit him (it really was a genuine accedent) on the back of the head with a really hard spike move that cut a little too short.

I am also the kid that the techers don't like. They claim I have my head in the clouds all of the time, yes I suppose a day dreamer is the right thing to call me. There are so many other things too. Like I am 100% gay and I am moving away from all of my friends (not that I had any to begin with) and moving to a new town. I hate that it comes to this every once in a while, but I'm glad that she got away from him this time and promised (not for the first time though) that it would be for good.

My name is over all, pretty much unmeantionable and as unremarkable as the person I am. Moving on today is my first day at my new school, I know I will not fit in no matter how hard I try. So I won't push my luck, though I do wish I could just go to sleep and dream through the classes I am taking. My name is as lame as the next persons, Sasuke Uchiha, of one of the richest families around. Yay.

Now I am fully aware that I will more than likely be trampled over because I am feminine and I will be scoffed at because of my bracelets. I love them and often times I do not let it bother me that people are rude. They eventually hear about my money and trip over themselves like crazy trying to make it up to me.

"Class please welcome our new student." They were all grumbling, but atleast they did not say too much. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

I looked at this techer with amusment, he knows exactly who I am. and why I do not particularly want to do as he had suggested. "Hello, my name is Sasuke. I have two working parents, I do not get along with people, my favorite food is watermelon, and I am gay." Might as well cover all of the bases. There is no reason not to after all. I mean they are bound to catch wind of it eventually. "I am also a very good cook and don't want to be stuck with someone who isn't, I expect nothing less than an 'A' of myself."

The whole proclaiming my unending gayness, probably was not a good idea. But I hate it when the girls try vying for my affection, I would much rather squash any of that before it starts. I sighed at the gasps that resonated through the class room apparently people did not think of how I looked as strange, or maybe it was the fact that I did not try to hide who I am that made such a difference. I stood tall as the teacher both bonelessly and speachlessly pointed out an empty seat towards the front. Yay, this would be a fun time. I just know it, please do not forget to note the sarcasm that infected that sentence.

I sat down in my seat next to a bright blond haired boy, whom refused to stop gawking at me since I walked in. So I decided to stare right back. "Hello, I do not have any books yet may we share?" The boy nodded silently and I scooted my chair closer to his, still watching his reactions. His face flushed as he took notice of my handmade bracelets.

"Those are really nice did you make them?" He finally talked and I must say that is the cutest, yet very boyish voice that I have ever heard. not to meantion as he made eye contact with me I couldn't help but notice the ocean color his eyes had. there are simply excuisite. I flushed and played with one of them.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't approve but they are my favorite thing to do in my free time. I do not usually get out much." Yeah because everyone is always either beating on me or being completely fake. Neither of which I like very much.

"Maybe you can make me one or two at some point. I think they look really nice." But they are all rainbow colored, I blushed brighter and started to focus on a maccaroon recipe that the teacher was talking about, now completely ignoring my 'kitchen mate'.


End file.
